Ghost (Skyrim)
, a ghost.]] Ghosts are characters or enemies in . They are the spirits of the dead who have unfinished business on or bound to the mortal plane. Ghosts fight as any character would and are therefore incredibly varied opponents. However, unlike the ghosts of previous games, they lack their resistance to normal weapons, and can be defeated with any attack. Locations Although they are not as common as in , many hostile and non-hostile ghosts can be found in . Hostile ghosts *Ghosts known as Subjugated Ghosts can be found within Rannveig's Fast. *Ghosts of Dark Brotherhood members can be found in the Dawnstar Sanctuary during the quest "The Cure for Madness." *Ghosts of The Companions found in Ysgramor's Tomb during the quest "Glory of the Dead." *Ghosts of Nightingales known as Nightingale Sentinels can be found within the Twilight Sepulcher during the quest "Darkness Returns." *Spectral Draugr and Spectral Warhounds are present within Labyrinthian during the quest "The Staff of Magnus." *Ghosts of Imperial Prisoners can be found in the Abandoned Prison. *Forelhost contains Dragon Cultists. *Ghosts known as Yngvild Ghosts can be found in Yngvild. *Ghosts known as "Ghost Adventurer" near the bottom of Eldersblood Peak. Non-hostile ghosts *Ruki can be found at Gjukar's Monument as part of the quest "The Book of Love." *Fenrig can be found in the valley south of Greenspring Hollow as part of the quest "The Book of Love." *The Headless Horseman can be found during night at random locations throughout Skyrim, leading the Dragonborn to, or residing at, Hamvir's Rest. *Azzadal can be found at Bard's Leap Summit after jumping off the board into the base of the waterfall below. *Svaknir can be found in Dead Men's Respite during the quest "Tending the Flames." *Fjori and Holgeir spawn as ghosts in Ansilvund Burial Chambers, after they are defeated as Draugr resurrected by Lu'ah Al-Skaven during the quest "A Love Beyond Death." *Helgi – the ghost of a child appears in the ruins of her burned down home, later in her coffin, and finally at the exit of Movarth's Lair in "Laid to Rest." *Ghost of Old Hroldan, who appears when the Dragonborn rents and sleeps in Tiber Septim's room in the Old Hroldan Inn during his associated quest "The Ghost of Old Hroldan." *Valdar can be found sitting atop his throne inside Valthume, and gives the quest "Evil in Waiting." *Katria can be found inside Arkngthamz, as part of the quest "Lost to the Ages." *The ghost of Lucien Lachance, known as simply Spectral Assassin, can be summoned by the Dragonborn using the power "Summon Spectral Assassin" after the completion of "Bound Until Death." *Random ghosts can be found in the northern region of Skyrim. *An ancient Nordic ghost can be found in Kjenstag Ruins, which will lead the Dragonborn to a small tomb. *The ghost of Kodlak Whitemane is found in Ysgramor's Tomb during the quest "Glory of the Dead." *Saint Jiub can be found in the Soul Cairn as part of the quest "Impatience of a Saint." *The ghosts of ancient Snow Elf prelates of the Chantry of Auri-El can be found tending to wayshrines in the Forgotten Vale. Loot *Weapons *Armor *Arrows *Ectoplasm *Miscellaneous items Trivia *The Dragonborn can achieve the spectral appearance of a ghost by using a Philter of the Phantom or the Become Ethereal shout. *Ghosts are able to send hired thugs after the Dragonborn. *When decapitating or using a weapon with fire enchantment, the targeted ghost temporarily loses its spectral appearance. *Unlike in , ghosts can be defeated without enchanted or silver weapons. Appearances * * * * * * * de:Geist (Skyrim) es:Fantasma (Skyrim) ru:Привидение (Skyrim)‎‎ Category:Skyrim: Creatures Category:Skyrim: Deceased Characters Category:Skyrim: Ghosts Category:Skyrim: Enemies